Resident Evil reboot (2019)
Resident Evil is a reboot of the franchise to apologise for series going off tangent with rabid villagers and the Bakers. It returns to the classic, puzzle based survival horror with tank controls and limited ammo and healing items. Plot A series of murders in the Arklay mountains prompts the police to investigate. They never returned... several months later, S.T.A.R.S, an elite team of mercenaries are called in to retrieve the missing officers. They crash land in the middle of the Arklay forest and are quickly picked off by what could only be described as hounds from hell. A few survivors made it to the infamous Spencer Mansion, but the horror is just beginning... Primary Inventory Crucial items such as healing items, weapons and ammo. Healing items *Green Herb Restores 33% of your health. *Red Herb Useless on its own but greatly increases the effects of other herbs it is mixed with. *Blue Herb Heals poison. *Herb mixtures Mixing herbs together increases their effectiveness but uses up multiple herbs. For example 1 green herb restores 33%, two restores 66% and three fully restores health. A red herb and a green herb fully restores health and a blue herb and green herb mixture restores some health and heals poison. Another advantage is that herbs mixed together only uses up one inventory slot. *Herb garden Throughout the mansion you may find a small trough of single coloured herbs, these are reusable a certain number of times depending on the difficulty. *First aid spray Fully restores health but cannot heal poison. *First aid kit A very rare pick up. May contain random healing items. Weapons and ammo *Combat knife A standard issue knife used by all S.T.A.R.S agents, both Chris and Jill start with one. *Berreta A standard issue handgun, nothing special. Occasionally inflicts a one hit kill head shot on zombies. Takes 99mm rounds. Jill starts with one, Chris finds his in the Foyer after Wesker and others go deeper into the mansion after he discovers Kenneth's corpse. *Self defence items Added for the undead nightmare DLC. Set to auto use for a life saving attack to escape from a monster's arms. They consist of daggers (low damage), tasers (Medium damage and stuns. Exclusive to Jill only.) and grenades. (Instant kill and destroys zombies' head). *Lighter A tool for setting light to things such as fireplaces and candles to light up dark rooms or solve puzzles. Also vital for burning zombie corpses to stop them coming back as Crimson heads. Uses Parrafin oil. *Broken Shotgun Useless as a weapon. It is needed to avoid setting off the crushing trap near the tea room. Found in the western staircase behind a locked door. *Shotgun A double barrelled shotgun. Inflicts high damage against zombies and often inflicts head shots. Uses Shotgun shells. Found in the tea room. Be warned! This gun sets off a crushing trap if taken! Be sure to replace it with the broken shotgun to avoid setting off the trap! *Barry's 44. Magnum Found only by Jill if Barry dies. It cannot take Magnum rounds so it only has six bullets. Extremely powerful! *Magnum A six shooter. Uses Magnum rounds. Extremely powerful against most enemies but ammo is very scarce. Save it for bosses. Found in the graveyard by solving the sun and moon emblem puzzle. *Self defence gun Like a Magnum but incompatible with Magnum rounds. It has already been fired once so you only have one shot, make it count! Found in the Residence in room 003. *Grenade Launcher A versatile weapon that has several types of deadly shells. Given to Jill by Barry in the foyer if he is still alive. Normal: inflicts heavy damage on most enemies, even killing zombies instantly. Save for strong monsters such as hunters and chimeras. Acid: contains nitric acid. Use against hunters. Flame: contains napalm gel. Use against giant spiders. BOW gas: Contains a special gas that is lethal against BOWs (Bio weapons or very power monsters such as bosses.) Use against bosses only. *Automatic Shotgun Fires and reloads faster than the Shotgun. Found after Richard dies in the Aqua Ring, he won't be here if you didn't heal his poisoned wounds in time. Takes Shotgun shells. *Flamethrower A very powerful weapon that's only used in the boss fight against Black Tiger as there is no extra ammo. Keep the empty flamethrower to unlock a door in the mines. *Broken Flamethrower Cannot be used as a weapon. Found in a crate. Use to open another door in the mines. *Rocket launcher. Brad gives this to you just before the final boss fight against Tyrant on the helipad. *Rocket launcher. Unlocked by getting an A rank. Has infinite ammo. *Samurai edge A machine pistol. Unlocked by getting a B rank. Has infinite ammo. *Handgun bullets. 99mm standard issue box of 15 bullets. *Parrafin oil A canister of oil has three servings. *Shotgun shells Shotgun cartridges. A box of 12. *Grenades (Normal. Acid. Flame. BOW.) Grenades for the grenade launcher. Found in threes. *Magnum rounds Magnum bullets. Extremely rare. Secondary Inventory Puzzle items. *Emblem The house of Trevor coat of arms. Found in the dining room. Needed to get the gold emblem. *Golden arrow Found in the Mirror hallway. Examining it reveals its head can be taken off. *Arrow head Needed to open the catacombs in the graveyard. *Sword key Found in the Book of curses in the catacombs. Needed to open doors with the Sword emblem. Monsters *Zombies Slow moving, shambling corpses. Easy to evade in large areas but tricky in large numbers or narrow corridors. 4 to 6 handgun shots, 2 shotgun shots or many slashes from the combat knife will kill one. If using the shotgun, a headshot will instantly decapitate the zombie killing it and preventing resurrection as a Crimson Head. If using the handgun, aim for the torso. A lucky headshot may explode the zombie's head but the chances are very low. If using the combat knife, aim for the legs until they fall over then continue stabbing the zombie until it gets up. Attacks by grabbing and biting. Shake them off to minimise health loss. In Resident evil Remake zombies can comeback as Crimson Heads if their brains aren't totally destroyed. To do this, destroy the head with a shotgun blast. Burning the corpses also prevents resurrection. *Crimson Head The result of a zombie resurrected. They are fast and deadly! These will rush at you and slice you with their sharp claws in a frenzy. They cause an alarming amount of damage to your health. *Zombie dogs/Cerebus Dobermen infected by the T Virus. These zombified hounds will leap at you or grab your arm. Shake them off to minimise health loss. Zombie dogs are accidental infections. Cerebuses are similar but are deliberate experiments by Umbrella to create viable Bioweapons (BOWs). Cerebuses look like skinless versions of zombie dogs. *Giant Spider A spider that has grown to monstrous proportions due to the T Virus. They climb about on walls and ceiling when docile, but attack by spitting venom or ramming you. If hit, you may have been poisoned! *Snake Inflicts a venomous bite that causes poison status. *Yawn A giant snake BOW. It's called Yawn because it looks like it's yawning when it opens its mouth to eat you! *Vines Will ambush you in the residence. Inflicts a strangulation attack. Shake free to minimise health loss. Avoid being ambushed by moving the crates over their spawn points. These will vanish after the area boss dies. *Neptune and shark zombies Zombified sharks. The largest can instantly kill you if it ambushes you! Keep moving at all times! Found swimming in the Aqua Ring. *Plant 42 A monstrous plant experiment. Attacks with acid and its vines. High powered weapons are recommended. This monster has a unique weakness to the chemical V-JOLT. When used on its roots it is significantly weakened. *Hunter Created by combining human DNA with Reptile DNA with help from the T Virus. These lizard like monsters are fast and deadly! Attacks with slashes and an overhead slice that may decapitate. Use high powered weapons on them. *Lisa Trevor Very dangerous! Cannot be hurt, avoid until you find a way to get rid of her. *Chimera BOWs created by splicing humans with flies. These insectoids will hang from the ceilings to ambush you. Production of these bio weapons was cancelled because their carapaces were too weak. *Tyrant The deadliest of Umbrella's experiments! A towering nightmare with razor sharp claws. Fast and highly resilient to all weapons! Use your most powerful weapons to defeat it. Category:Fictional Games Category:Reboots